


Un'Anima Sola In Due Corpi

by floricienta24



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Erotic, Fluff, Introspecitve, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Parabatai, Sentimental, Slash, Yaoi, missing moment, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentirsi così legati con il proprio parabatai, condividere ogni minimo stato d'animo, la piena completezza dell'anima solo quando si era vicini al proprio fratello di sangue, il desiderio di protezione e il sacrificio a costo della propria stessa vita. Era un amore che andava ben al di là del solo piacere carnale. Un amore superiore a quello che si poteva provare per qualunque altra persona. Nessuna coppia di amanti, sposi, genitori e figli poteva comprendere quanto fosse intenso essere un'anima sola in due corpi. <br/>(Spoiler su "Il Principe")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un'Anima Sola In Due Corpi

**Author's Note:**

> Buon weekend a tutti! Questa è la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom, ma dopo aver letto nel giro di una settimana la trilogia de "Le Origini" e aver pianto come le cascate del Niagara (ricevendo insulti da mia madre tra l'altro, che donna insensibile ;^;), non potevo reprimere il mio amore incondizionato nato per Will e Jem! Non mi sto a dilungare molto, avviso solamente che c'è un lieve spoiler se qualcuno non ha ancora letto il secondo libro della trilogia e che in questa storia Tessa non esiste (menomale aggiungerei ahah).   
> Sarei davvero felice di sapere cosa ne pensate e se vi ha trasmesso qualcosa con un commento. Mi fareste immensamente felice perché ho intenzione di non abbandonare mai più la Heronstairs ahah!  
> Buona lettura ^-^

La mente di Will si era dimenticata cosa significasse pensare mentre sentiva affluire dentro di sé un'ondata di note provenienti dal violino che il suo parabatai stava suonando nella sua stessa camera. Era una musica dolce, tranquilla, pacata e percepiva in quelle stesse note tutto quello che provava per Jem ormai da tempo. Era il suo fratello di sangue e molto più di questo.  
Era il  _suo_ James.  
L'osservava colpito dalla luce lunare, che penetrava dalla finestra aperta della stanza e che gli metteva in evidenza una parte del viso facendolo splendere di una tonalità argentea proprio come i capelli leggermente scompigliati dal venticello serale. Gli occhi erano chiusi, concentrati nella melodia che stava eseguendo ormai da qualche minuto; gli zigomi lievemente accennati da una punta di rossore che si estendeva sulle gote; le labbra socchiuse dalle quali usciva un leggero sospiro. Quando suonava era come se il suo corpo si scordasse di venir logorato da dentro dallo yin fen, non si percepiva più la spossatezza causata dalla sua mancata assunzione o la febricità che ne seguiva l'ingerirlo. Era semplicemente James Carstairs innamorato della musica e del violino, che esprimeva tutto quello che non era in grado di pronunciare attraverso di essi.  
E Will se ne sentiva colpito nel petto ogni volta.  
Gli occhi, di una tonalità che si avvicinava al cielo nelle giornate d'estate prive di nuvole, lo fissavano incessantemente, posandosi prima sulle palpebre chiuse, poi sul collo e poi sulla runa del parabatai sul petto, vivida e nera scura, che si intravedeva dalla camicia bianca che si era incollata alla pelle a causa del sudore. Will non riusciva proprio a guardare altrove, risucchiato dalle sensazioni che stava percorrendo il suo cuore e se ne sentì spaventato.  
 _Non deve succedere._  
Non con il suo parabatai, non per la sua maledizione, non per quella di Jem. Era una situazione che avrebbe portato un estremo dolore ad entrambi e se c'era qualcosa che più odiava di quelle anatre fameliche cannibali, era far del male a Jem. Non l'avrebbe mai sopportato.  
Vedere quegli occhi, a volte neri ed altre quasi trasparenti, tristi l'avrebbe ucciso interiormente.  
Jem ondeggiava sul posto a tempo di musica, inarcando la schiena senza neanche accorgersene per raggiungere le note più alte, inclinando di più il capo per quelle più basse. Will si ritrovò a sorridere chiedendosi se si fosse mai osservato suonare allo specchio.  
E in un attimo qualcosa dentro di lui esplose. Rivide in quelle note l'amicizia che da quattro anni condivideva con Jem, sentiva tutto il proprio amore nei suoi confronti e quello stesso amore che veniva ricambiato dal ragazzo dai capelli argentati. Una martellante sensazione all'altezza del cuore lo costrinse ad interrompere quell'armoniosa melodia.  
“Jem...” Non era una domanda, ma non aveva neanche semplicemente invocato il nome dell'altro.  
Jem si fermò immediatamente, abbassando l'archetto e il violino e guardò l'amico seduto sulla poltrona che dal letto aveva spostato vicino alla finestra. Lo guardò aspettando che continuasse.  
“Mi vuoi bene?” Chiese con una punta di perplessità e imbarazzo. Era una domanda così banale e da bambini, ma voleva essere sicuro di non star commettendo un errore concedendosi il lusso di poter essere amico di Jem. Di poterlo trattare diversamente da tutti gli altri. L'amore nei suoi confronti gli diceva che stava giocando troppo a tirare la corda.  
“Che domande mi fai? Certo che te ne voglio. Non sei forse il mio parabatai?” Rispose senza neanche pensarci, mentre poggiava il violino sul baule ai piedi del letto, e gli si avvicinò di qualche passo, trovandosi in piedi proprio davanti a lui.  
“Sì, ma...” Will si morse il labbro. L'altro non sapeva della maledizione che gli era stata imposta prima di arrivare all'Istituto di Londra e confessarlo sarebbe stato un pugno nello stomaco per lui, probabilmente non l'avrebbe più guardato con gli stessi occhi. Probabilmente non sarebbe più voluto essere il suo compagno di lotta.  
“Ma?”  
D'altro canto non era giusto.  
“Quanto da uno a dieci?”  
La risata di Jem si diffuse nella stanza, cristallina. “Stai dicendo sul serio, Will?”  
“È solo che voglio sapere di preciso cosa sono per te.”  
 _Voglio sapere di preciso se anche tu sei innamorato di me._  
Se così fosse stato, non sarebbe più potuta andare avanti quella farsa. Così continuava a ripetersi Will perché non voleva accelerare la morte del suo parabatai, non voleva costringerlo ad un amore proibito.  
 _Non voglio soffrire per la tua perdita più del dovuto._  
“Sei il mio parabatai.” Jem stette a quel gioco che non capiva dove avrebbe portato. “Il mio migliore amico, sei l'unica persona che voglio davvero al mio fianco.” Lo intrappolò mettendo le mani sui poggioli della poltrona e si abbassò di poco sul volto del moro. “Perché mi chiedi questo? Lo sai già.”  
Will scostò gli occhi verso la finestra, poi li puntò deciso in quelli di Jem, in quel momento avevano striature meravigliose argentee che si mischiavano con il nero. Avrebbe dato sfogo alle sue emozioni, gli avrebbe detto tutto. Si meritava di sapere cosa provasse seriamente per lui e se era un amore ricambiato anche in quel senso allora avrebbe dovuto convincerlo a desistere. Per il bene di entrambi.  
“Perché io te ne voglio molto più di dieci.” La voce che gli uscì era roca, poco più di un sussurro e appena appena incrinata in attesa della risposta.  
Vide Jem spalancare la bocca sorpreso. William non era sicuro che avesse colto quello che intendeva dire, ma subito dopo l'amico gli porse un sorriso e si mise di nuovo in posizione eretta senza cambiare l'espressione del viso.  
“Anche io. A dirla tutta, non è quantificabile quello che provo per te.” Abbassò lo sguardo diventato rosso e ben visibile grazie alla luce della Luna. “Molto più di quello che tu creda, molto più di quello che posso esprimere a parole.” Gli sorrise ancora.  
Will si sentì crollare tutto addosso. In quelle parole era sottinteso lo stesso significato che aveva dato alle sue. Ormai lo capiva perfettamente, sapeva che era così.  
Doveva trovare la forza di ferirlo.  
Will si morse di nuovo il labbro e si alzò dalla poltrona, fece qualche passo per la stanza e diede le spalle all'altro.  
“Will..?” Non ricevendo alcuna risposta insistette. “William?”  
Questo si girò di scatto e appena vide il volto preoccupato dell'altro non riuscì a dire quello che avrebbe dovuto, anzi, gli uscì fuori qualcosa di totalmente imprevedibile.  
“Sono innamorato di te, James.”  
Sentiva la mano tremare e si strinse i pantaloni per fermare quel tremolio. Maledì se stesso per quella frase. Ormai era appurato che il suo parabatai provasse dell'amore sentimentale nei suoi confronti, perché sottolineare quel dettaglio?  
 _Perché non riesco a fare una cosa buona e giusta nella mia vita?_  
Jem gli si avvicinò e allungò la mano per prendere la sua, gesto che non fu ricambiato, anzi, lo allontanò con uno strattone.  
“Non posso.” Will era esagitato, la voce ancora incrinata dal pianto che avrebbe voluto fare se solo non avesse reso più difficile continuare quella conversazione.  
“Lo so che la nostra unione non ce lo permette, che la Legge lo vieta, ma...”  
“No,  _io_  non posso.” Lo interruppe e indietreggiò di un passo.  
“Mi hai appena detto che mi ami e ora lanci la pietra e tiri indietro la mano?”  
Will abbassò il capo e Jem cercò di scrutare i suoi occhi che si vedevano a malapena dietro le ciglia scure che ricadevano su di essi. Fissare le assi del pavimento stava facendo tranquillizzare William e fargli riprendere il controllo di se stesso. Scavò dentro di lui per recuperare quella sicurezza e arroganza di cui aveva bisogno per affrontare la situazione.  
“Beh, è risaputo che io sia un uomo estremamente crudele.”  
“Per tutti gli altri forse, ma per me no. È sempre stato così.” Jem usava un tono calmo. Non era per niente arrabbiato e tutto quello che gli importava era di valicare l'insormontabile muro che Will si era imposto.  
“Forse hai sempre creduto sbagliato.” Will, d'altro canto, adesso aveva trovato un po' di coraggio per allontanare Jem. Gli faceva però così male che non riusciva a gestire bene la sua voce, bassa e ancora roca.  
“Sono innamorato anche io di te, William.”  
Non resistette. Sentire pronunciato il suo nome completo con quella voce pacata e piena d'affetto lo trafisse in pieno petto, proprio sopra alla runa del parabatai. Sentire quelle parole dette per davvero dal suo amico era stato ancor più doloroso e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo.  
Le lacrime cominciarono ad uscire dai suoi occhi rigando tutte le guance e facendogli tremare le spalle. A quella vista, Jem gli si riavvicinò e fece ancora per prendergli la mano. Questa volta il gesto non venne rifiutato.  
 _Perché?_  
Will poggiò la fronte su quella del parabatai mentre le lacrime gli appesantivano le ciglia ed entravano nella bocca dischiusa.  
“Perché?” Sussurrò sulle labbra dell'altro.  
“Non ti capisco. Sei preoccupato per la Legge?”  
Will negò con la testa. “Perché?”  
Jem gli prese il volto tra le mani, cercando di asciugare gli occhi dalle lacrime. Quella vista gli stringeva il cuore e non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo in quello stato. Il pollice gli massaggiava gli zigomi mentre serrava tra le altre dita qualche ciocca di capelli che era ricaduta sul viso del moro.  
La mano di Will si posò subito dopo sul collo dell'altro, gli strinse forte i capelli argentati come a volerli strappare e lo avvicinò di più al suo viso.  
“Se non è la Legge, che cosa ti turba?”  
Non riusciva. Era troppo. Non poteva ammettere della maledizione e di averlo usato, non mentre lo sentiva così vicino a sé, mentre poteva odorare il profumo della sua pelle candida che sapeva di sapone e zucchero bruciato, mentre le labbra erano ad un niente da lui tanto da poterle bramare come non aveva mai desiderato altro.  
“Ti ho fatto del male.”  
“Quando?”  
“Sempre.”  
“Non è vero.”  
Jem non capiva quale fosse il problema, questa volta davvero non comprendeva il suo parabatai.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo indefinito. Le lacrime di Will erano finite, ma i segni sulla sua pelle erano ancora evidenti, così come gli occhi arrossati che avevano reso il blu penetrante e acceso.  
“Io ti amo, Will.”  
“Non posso...”  
“Non l'hai forse confessato tu per primo?”  
 _Ho fatto un errore. Ho reso il mio peccato ancora più grande di quanto già non fosse. Mi dispiace così tanto, Jem._  
Il viso di James era sempre più angelico e Will sentiva che non doveva comportarsi così con lui, che non se lo meritava per niente. Dall'altra parte stava memorizzando nella sua mente quel volto che non avrebbe più rivisto non appena avesse trovato il coraggio di respingerlo. Al momento, però, non aveva fatto altro che affondare maggiormente le dita nei capelli chiari di Jem e portare l'altra mano sul suo fianco, afferrando con forza la camicia bianca e stropicciandola al suo tocco.  
La sua pelle era diventata leggermente ruvida a causa delle lacrime che si erano seccate su di essa, ma Jem lo stava accarezzando dolcemente non curandosi di quel dettaglio, neanche del fatto che lo stava respingendo e poi fece forza sul suo viso e annullò la distanza minima che li separava.  
Jem lo baciò e Will non si oppose.  
Si maledì nuovamente.  
Percepí le labbra morbide dell'amico che premevano con poca forza sulle sue e, nonostante questo, non si tirò indietro. Vide gli occhi chiusi del suo parabatai, un lieve segno scuro che marchiava il contorno di essi e ne rimase affascinato. Quante volte si era chiesto che sapore avessero le sue labbra e ora che ne era consapevole ne voleva ancora.  
Will si staccò appena, rimanendo con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Jem e sentì pungergli gli occhi.  
“Non posso.” Ripeté e ingoiò a vuoto.  
Jem non si fece abbindolare, soprattutto perché si era reso conto del tono con cui Will faceva uscire quelle parole, quindi lo baciò ancora. Gli diede un grande schiocco per poi piegare il volto di lato e premere con più forza sulle labbra. Le vezzeggiò con le proprie, noncurante che ad ogni bacio sentiva un _“Non posso”_ uscire flebilmemte dalla bocca del suo fratello di sangue.  
Jem spostò le mani dal viso dell'altro al collo, poi ne fece scendere una sul petto percependo il suo cuore che pulsava ad una velocità impressionante. Era evidentemente agitato. Continuò a scendere fino a stringerlo per la vita e far combaciare i corpi. Con la coda dell'occhio vide la loro ombra sulle pareti. Un unico corpo unito dove era impossibile distinguere chi fosse uno e chi l'altro.  
“Smettila, Jem.” Will sussurrò ancora tenendo gli occhi chiusi per non crollare l'ennesima volta. Non riusciva a collegare i pensieri. Doveva allontanarlo subito, dirgli che l'aveva usato e che non potevano stare insieme in nessuna vita.  
Quanta falsità in quel pensiero. Non sarebbe potuto vivere senza il proprio parabatai. Erano destinati a stare insieme e a sacrificarsi per il bene dell'altro.  
 _Già, devo sacrificare il mio amore per il bene di Jem..._  
Aprì gli occhi e non appena notò il sorriso sulla bocca dell'altro gli venne un tuffo al cuore. Dimenticò in un attimo tutto quanto e, senza pensarci due volte, si buttò su quelle labbra con prepotenza.  
Se i baci dati fino a poco prima erano tranquilli, questo era feroce e pieno di passione. Il fiato di entrambi era mozzato mentre si prendevano e si mordevano per poi cercare un contatto più profondo. Intrecciarono tra loro le lingue e Will non si stupí di sentire il sapore della droga anche su di essa, se ne inibriò lui stesso continuando a succhiarla avidamente.  
Strinse di più i capelli di Jem fino a fargli male, sentendolo gemere nel bacio e lo incollò al proprio corpo per quanto fosse più possibile di così. Era una sensazione stupenda. Come avrebbe mai potuto rovinare un momento del genere? Come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di potersi dimenticare di quel sapore una volta assaggiato?  
Poi gli tornò in mente della sua maledizione e ancora rimase combattuto su cosa fosse meglio fare. Fece un respiro profondo, staccandosi dal bacio e ansimando alla ricerca di ossigeno per farlo arrivare al cervello. Si sentiva terribilmente oppresso. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, dividendo la sagoma scura sulla parete in due ben distinte.  
“Non capisci che ti sto prendendo in giro?” Una piccola risata falsa uscì dalle sue labbra.  
Jem lo guardò confuso.  
“Sei un tale sciocco, James Carstairs.” Era così difficile controllare la propria voce.  
 _Così dannatamente difficile._  
L'aveva fatto per così tanti anni, che gli sembrava incomprensibile quel suo indugiare davanti all'amico.  
 _Proprio perché sei tu, Jem._  
“Sai perché ti ho concesso l'onore di essere il mio parabatai?” Jem percepí una nota di strafottenza mentre Will allargava le braccia in maniera teatrale. “Perché saresti stato l'unico non influenzato dalla mia maledizione.”  
Passarono i minuti dove Will gli spiegò per filo e per segno che cosa gli fosse capitato da bambino, di come avesse liberato il demone dalla Pyxis, di come sua sorella l'avesse protetto e fosse morta il giorno seguente e di come la maledizione l'avesse portato a scappare dalla propria famiglia e da qualsiasi altra persona. “Però non da te. Tu stavi già morendo.”  
A Will mancò il fiato per quella frase. Quanto terribile poteva diventare se solo l'avesse voluto?  
“Non saresti stato influenzato più di tanto. Così ho pensato, ma è evidente che ti sei legato in maniera esagerata a me e non voglio avere un peso tale sulla coscienza oltre a quelli che ho già.”  
Poteva essere paragonato al demonio.  
Per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che far vagare il proprio sguardo su ogni punto della camera, ma quando posò finalmente gli occhi su Jem si ritrovò a tremare di nuovo.  
Jem teneva gli occhi bassi, le lunghe ciglia non permettevano di scorgere la sua espressione sicuramente addolorata, gli angoli della bocca erano all'ingiù e le mani strette a pugno.  
“Non credo a una sola parola di quello che dici.” Il suo tono era irriconoscibile, atono, ferito.  
“È la pura e onesta verità.”  
Mentire a Jem. Non credeva che sarebbe mai arrivato quel momento. Certo, gli aveva mentito un sacco di volte sulle sue scappatelle notturne e le sue nottate brillo, ma non su cose più serie. Non su quello che riguardava il loro rapporto.  
Jem prese a camminare verso di lui e ad ogni passo in avanti del ragazzo dai capelli argentei, ne seguiva uno all'indietro da parte di quello dai capelli corvini, fin quando non si ritrovò contro la parete fredda, il corpo premuto contro di essa e le braccia di Jem che lo serravano ancora di più senza dargli possibilità di scampo.  
“Sei un bugiardo.” Jem alzò il volto e Will lo riscoprì rigato di lacrime, nonostante il sorriso fosse tornato a risplendere su di esso. “Credi che possa anche solo minimamente pensare che il tuo comportamento di poco fa fosse una presa in giro? Credi che non mi sia accorto che ti tremano le dita mentre parli e che hai la voce rotta dal pianto? Ti sei almeno accorto che hai ripreso a piangere a metà discorso?”  
Will si portò istintivamente una mano sulla faccia sentendo diventare i polpastrelli bagnati al tocco. Era vero, stava piangendo e non se n'era reso conto.  
“Jem...”  
“Perché avresti dovuto dire che mi ami per poi sbattermi in faccia la verità?” Non lo fece parlare, colto da un impeto di collera. “Se volevi allontanarmi, sappi che così non puoi riuscirci. Non se nel mentre che cerchi di farti disprezzare da me, mi guardi con quegli occhi, ti batte a quel modo il cuore e mi baci come hai fatto prima. Forse tutti mi considerano solo come un paziente malato, ma non sono stupido. Ho percepito il desiderio di quel bacio, non me lo sono inventato.”  
Jem inspirò profondamente. Erano talmente rare le volte in cui si arrabbiava, che alzare la voce contro di Will doveva essere uno sforzo enorme. E Will lo fissò incredulo. I suoi occhi blu erano posati sulle labbra leggermente paffute, le gote arrossate completamente, gli occhi spalancati e velati di lacrime che continuavano a scendere marchiando la linea degli zigomi di quel volto candido per poi gocciolare sul colletto della camicia e attaccarlo così al collo del ragazzo. Si sentì mancare il fiato e girare la testa. Non sapeva per quanto avrebbe controllato l'impulso di afferrare Jem e incidergli il proprio amore ovunque.  
“Dici di avermi fatto un torto...” Jem riprese a parlare, questa volta con più pacatezza. “Ma a me non importa niente di qualsiasi torto tu mi abbia fatto e di che natura sia perché tu non mi faresti mai del male. Perché tu sei il  _mio_ Will.” Prese un altro respiro profondo e puntò gli occhi in quelli dell'altro, avvicinando il volto al suo fino a sentire il fiato affannato colpirgli sulle labbra.  
“Non puoi dire sul serio.” Il silenzio di James gli fece continuare il discorso. “Non t'importa che ti ho avvicinato solo perché su di te la maledizione avrebbe sortito un effetto diverso?”  
Jem scosse la testa, sfiorando così il suo naso.  
“Se non ti fossi aperto con me, solamente con me, non avrei mai scoperto cosa significasse amare qualcuno nella mia breve vita.”  
Tutte le certezze che Will aveva avuto prima di intraprendere quel discorso erano crollate frantumandosi con un rumore assordante sul pavimento. Perché avrebbe mai dovuto farsi odiare da Jem? Quale malsana idea gli aveva sfiorato per un istante il cervello?  
 _Quanto sono stupido._  
Jem l'avrebbe compreso e perdonato qualsiasi cosa gli avesse fatto. Si era reso conto che, per quanto avesse voluto far pesare la maledizione sul proprio parabatai, in realtà gli aveva palesato il desiderio di non volerlo vedere morire prima del tempo. Lo voleva proteggere fin dal principio e si era creato un problema inutile che la testardaggine di Jem, di cui lui era l'unico testimone all'Istituto, non avrebbe mai raggirato semplicemente finendo con il cambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
All'improvviso non sentì più le ginocchia e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento. Jem s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli alzò il volto per poterlo guardare ancora e potergli sorridere. Questa volta anche Will ricambiò il sorriso e si strinsero forte in un abbraccio. Le mani di Will erano salde sulla schiena dell'amico, percepiva la sua pelle calda al di sotto della stoffa leggera della camicia e avvampò con il volto contro il collo di Jem, anch'esso caldo. Si sentì risucchiare da quel calore e lo premette di più contro di sé. Jem lo teneva circondandolo per il collo, affondando la testa tra i capelli morbidi del suo parabatai e inspirando a fondo l'odore di notte che era solito portare.  
“Ti ho detto un sacco di cose terribili.” Ruppe il silenzio Will.  
“Lascia stare.”  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“Certo che no.”  
Il cuore di Will mancò un battito mentre si aggrappava ancora di più a Jem con anche le gambe.  
“Credevo che mi avresti odiato.”  
“Non potrei mai odiarti.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ti amo. Ti amo, Will. Ti amo profondamente.”  
Williamo lasciò andare di poco la presa, giusto per poterlo guardare di nuovo negli occhi. Una visione più bella di quella che aveva davanti non poteva esistere: il volto in penombra di Jem era come una perla preziosa, così puro e liscio; i capelli scompigliati sulla sua testa che ricadevano a contornare il viso come un quadro; gli occhi magnetici che si erano schiariti ancora di più da poco prima che non accennavano a staccarsi dai propri e quelle labbra così invitanti che ormai sapeva sarebbero appartenute solo a lui.  
Will gli portò una mano sulla guancia e fece scontrare le labbra. Era un bacio ancora diverso dai precedenti. Il salato causato dalle lacrime si mischiava con la dolcezza delle labbra di Jem e dei loro tocchi. Continuarono a stregarsi con la lingua, il palato e i denti fino a quando non ebbero più fiato e furono costretti a staccarsi.  
“Non sai quanto ti amo io, James.”  
Le loro labbra si unirono ancora una volta. Il bacio da dolce si trasformò ben presto in qualcosa di voluttuoso e passionale. Dei piccoli gemiti erano accompagnati e si disperdevano in esso mentre le loro mani avevano iniziato a vagare sui corpi. Quanti pensieri proibiti stavano attraversando la mente di entrambi in quel momento.  
Will morse leggermente il labbro inferiore dell'altro, facendogli emettere un piccolo lamento che gli accarezzò dolcemente l'udito. La voce di Jem era come la musica che usciva dal suo violino e non avrebbe mai smesso di volerla sentire, infatti, ora ne voleva di più. Voleva perdersi nelle note di Jem provenienti dalla sua bocca, dal suo cuore, dallo sfruscio dei capelli mentre vi passava la mano. Voleva sentire tutto ciò che riguardava James Carstairs.  
Un rivolo di saliva stava scendendo giù per il proprio mento e ancora non si era staccato dal suo parabatai. Continuavano ad esplorare le loro bocche come se non avessero desiderato altro per lungo tempo. Will fece vagare la propria mano al di sotto della camicia bianca e sudata di Jem, toccò la pelle della schiena e risalì per la colonna vertebrale premendo con forza, sentendo altri piccoli gemiti da parte dell'altro. Di risposta, Jem lo prese per il colletto e lo strattonò contro di sé per poi sbottonare i primi bottoni della camicia, mettendogli in mostra una parte del petto e toccandogli la runa del parabatai, tracciandone tutto il perimetro con le sue dita esili e gentili.  
William emise un suono gutturale e invocò il suo nome con voce roca.  
“Jem... James...”  
Il ragazzo in questione lo guardò dritto negli occhi e capì immediatamente quella richiesta non esplicita. Jem gli baciò gli angoli della bocca, poi le palpebre che aveva socchiuso e le guance per poi riappropriarsi di quelle labbra carnose delle quali era diventato più dipendente dello yin fen che era costretto ad assumere.  
Si alzarono rimanendo incollati tra loro, scalciarono via le scarpe e Jem riuscì a fare un paio di passi indietro prima di venir preso da sotto le cosce e tirato su dall'altro. Si allacciò a Will con le gambe sulla schiena e le braccia al collo, venne portato sul suo letto a baldacchino e buttato sopra di esso. Un attimo dopo il corpo possente di Will era già sopra il suo.  
Will gli sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano e rimase forse minuti a fissarlo. Per quanto già sapesse a memoria i suoi lineamenti, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla persona che trovava più bella in assoluto. Rimanere lì ad osservarlo gli aveva fatto aumentare i battiti e improvvisamente sentiva caldo, molto più caldo di prima.  
Jem gli prese la mano e si mise a baciarla ovunque per poi tenerla stretta contro la sua guancia e imprimendo tutta l'energia che affluiva da essa sulla sua pelle, ormai diventata completamente arrossata. Vedere il proprio parabatai che lo scrutava fino in fondo all'anima gli stava facendo venire un formicolio in tutto il corpo e il fiato corto. Subito dopo, Will si accasciò su di lui, schiacciandolo con tutto il peso e lo abbracciò con vigore.  
“Jem. Jem. Jem.”  
Continuava ad invocare il nome dell'altro, sbattendo ogni parola nel suo orecchio come una scarica potente che affluiva ad ogni suono per poi placarsi e rimbombare nuovamente alla parola successiva.  
“James.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli argentati inclinò la testa, perdendosi in quella voce profonda e sensuale. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. Il proprio corpo non riusciva a stare fermo anche se compresso contro il materasso e irrigidì i muscoli, carezzando la schiena di Will, andando a cercare un contatto con la pelle nuda e poi scendere sui fianchi.  
“Il  _mio_ James.”  
Jem si lasciò andare ad un sospiro profondo e voltò lo sguardo per poter osservare Will. Incrociò subito i suoi occhi, di un blu così intenso che gli fece andare in tilt i pensieri, e il velo di libidine che li accompagnava. Era espresso tutto dentro di essi. Era così chiara la passione che gli bruciava da dentro, che aveva represso da chissà quanto tempo e che ora era pronto a far esplodere. Si sentì quasi in colpa sapendo che in parte era anche a causa sua.  
Will gli scompigliò i capelli, spostandoli indietro per permettergli di guardarlo per bene, poi posò le labbra sul suo collo e gli lasciò un segno rosso evidente e in contrasto con la sua pelle nivea. Prese a sbottonargli tutta la camicia mentre proseguiva a torturare il collo con baci, morsi e leccate. Voleva assaporare da cima a fondo il corpo di Jem.  
 _Sei il mio peccato più grande e non sto facendo altro che ingrandirlo. È forse sbagliato?_  
Will si chiese come un amore del genere potesse essere sbagliato. L'ardore di avere sempre al proprio fianco qualcuno, di ritrovare il colore dei suoi occhi in ogni sfumatura, di sentire la sua voce anche solo nel pensiero, di percepire il tocco della sua mano mentre sognava sempre di lui. Non poteva di certo essere un qualcosa di malvagio e corrotto un sentimento di questo tipo. Eppure l'aveva nascosto per così tanto tempo, ne aveva sofferto per così tanto che ora tutto era sparito di colpo e non ragionava più sulle conseguenze perché la sua mente non dava segnali di presenza. Era il suo corpo ad agire e il suo cuore.  
Lo spogliò della parte sopra dei vestiti e notò lo sguardo pieno di imbarazzo di Jem. Gli prese il mento tra le dita e gli diede un bacio fugace.  
“Sei ancora più bello di quanto avessi mai fantasticato.”  
“Ti sei fatto fantasie su di me?” Jem alzò un sopracciglio, ritrovando un minimo di lucidità, che subito venne persa non appena il moro gli toccò l'addome con entrambe le mani ben aperte su di esso, tastando ogni singolo muscolo.  
“Mi pare ovvio.” Prese un capezzolo tra pollice ed indice e lo massaggiò fino a farlo diventare turgido sotto gli ansimi del ragazzo. “Tu non ne hai fatte su di me?” Gli rivolse un sorriso beffardo.  
“Mi pare ovvio.” Rispose di rimando e lo trascinò nell'ennesimo bacio.  
Subito vennero coinvolti in una valanga di sensazioni. Avevano aspettato anche troppo e ormai volevano entrambi di più. Jem aprì la camicia dell'altro con foga, finendo quasi con lo strappare i bottoni e la lanciò lontana da loro. Finalmente poteva esplorare quel corpo scolpito dall'Angelo in persona e sentirlo premere contro il suo. La pelle di entrambi era già sudata e aderivano perfettamente tra loro.  
Le dita affusolate di Will si avventurarono più giù, andando ad accarezzare le cosce del parabatai da sopra i pantaloni e la vita, arrivando poi alla cerniera e abbassandola con un solo colpo deciso.  
“Will...” Gli sussurrò sulle labbra e prese poi a mordergli il padiglione dell'orecchio. Un attimo dopo prese il sopravvento e immobilizzò Will sotto di sé, tenendolo per i polsi e riprendendo a gustarsi quella pelle che sapeva di vento notturno. Seguì un percorso che iniziava dalla spalla, per poi girare intorno alla runa dei parabatai e arrivare al capezzolo nella parte opposta. Lo vezzeggiò con la lingua, beandosi dei lievi sospiri che uscivano dalla bocca dischiusa dell'altro.  
“Ti amo da impazzire...”  
Jem alzò gli occhi alla frase del moro e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“Me l'hai già detto.” Riprese a baciarlo sull'addome fino all'ombelico dove gli lasciò un succhiotto di lato.  
“E continuerò a farlo finché avrò fiato. Devo recuperare tutte le occasioni che ho perso.” Will si liberò i polsi, gli strinse qualche ciocca di capelli tra le dita e fremette ad ogni attenzione che stava ricevendo.  
Quante occasioni aveva effettivamente perso. Troppe. Doveva ingoiare quelle due parole per così tanti motivi e aveva sempre immaginato che non le avrebbe mai sentite pronunciate da qualcun altro per lui. Invece aveva trovato Jem. Jem era venuto da lui come un dono dall'Angelo e non sapeva quando gliel'avrebbe portato via. Non poteva più sprecare un altro millesimo di secondo.  
“Ti amo, Jem. Ti amo. Ti amo.”  
Una lacrima scivolò via dagli occhi di James e finì sullo stomaco dell'altro. Per lui, che era sicuro non avrebbe potuto trovare l'amore in così poco tempo e che non poteva comunque darlo perché avrebbe fatto soffire la sua possibile metà, era un qualcosa di meraviglioso essere in quella situazione. Nonostante per la Legge fosse proibito innamorarsi del proprio parabatai, nonostante la droga lo stesse distruggendo sempre di più tanto che dubitava di poter arrivare anche solo ai vent'anni, nonostante era sicuro avrebbero sofferto.  
Aveva buttato via tutte quelle preoccupazioni per amare alla follia William Herondale.  
Tutto il resto non importava più nulla.  
Will asciugò con il pollice gli occhi del suo compagno e lo riportò sotto di lui. Gli strattonò via i pantaloni e lo stesso fece con i propri, svelando apertamente quanto volesse appropriarsi di quel corpo solo in apparenza esile.  
Si sdraiò su di lui e prese a baciarlo con delicatezza, mentre la mano era scesa a segnare l'orlo dell'intimo e aveva inserito un dito all'interno per vezzeggiare l'inguine. Jem gemette e gli prese la mano, inserendola completamente al di sotto. Will spalancò gli occhi per quel gesto e si chiese se fosse impaziente così quanto lo era lui e si accorse che la risposta era decisamente positiva dallo sguardo pieno di lussuria dell'altro.  
Imprecò mentalmente, mandando all'aria ogni briciolo di ragione che ancora possedeva e cominciò a masturbare il parabatai con movimenti veloci, sentendo echeggiare tutti gli ansimi intorno a lui e questi vennero mescolati ai suoi non appena Jem prese a toccargli il suo sesso.  
Gli andò il sangue alla testa, la vista era annebbiata e non si accorse di come arrivarono a spogliarsi definitivamente. Erano entrambi sdraiati su un fianco, le gambe intrecciate tra loro mentre prolungavano il piacere massaggiandosi a vicenda, le bocche si prendevano e lasciavano tra i rivoli di saliva che rimanevano attaccati tra loro dalla frenesia.  
Chiunque avrebbe pensato che fosse solo uno sfogo carnale, ma non lo era affatto. Per quanto la cupidigia si percepisse a distanza, tutto quello era molto di più.  
Sentirsi così legati con il proprio parabatai, condividere ogni minimo stato d'animo, la piena completezza dell'anima solo quando si era vicini al proprio fratello di sangue, il desiderio di protezione e il sacrificio a costo della propria stessa vita. Era un amore che andava ben al di là del solo piacere carnale. Un amore superiore a quello che si poteva provare per qualunque altra persona. Nessuna coppia di amanti, sposi, genitori e figli poteva comprendere quanto fosse intenso essere un'anima sola in due corpi.  
 _Perché questo siamo. Un'anima sola in due corpi._  
Si ritrovò a sorridere al pensiero e diede un lieve bacio sulla punta del naso di Jem, che di risposta intrecciò le dita della mano libera e poggiò la fronte sul suo petto, ansimando sempre più forte. Will si buttò con il naso tra i suoi capelli argentati, che la luce della Luna proveniente da dietro di lui li faceva sembrare trasparenti. Respirò affannato, creando un alone di aria calda sulla sua testa, e il corpo venne percosso dai tremiti di piacere. Era sul punto di non resistere più.  
“Jem...” Boccheggiò. “Girati...”  
James non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si distese sul fianco opposto, dando le spalle al suo parabatai. Questo gli posò un bacio sulla guancia sporgendosi verso di lui, poi scese a tracciare il contorno delle scapole e tornò su fino all'attaccatura dei capelli. Will accarezzò solamente con la punta delle dita la spalla e il braccio fino a raggiungere il polso dal quale si accorse del battito accelerato del compagno. Poi spostò le dita sul fianco e la vita, oltrepassò i glutei e arrivò al ginocchio.  
Assaporò ogni brivido che causava a Jem al suo passaggio, poi premette il proprio petto sulla sua schiena e fece passare il braccio sotto il suo corpo per avvicinarlo ancora di più. Posò il palmo ben aperto sulla runa del parabatai di Jem e quest'ultimo andò ad intrecciare le sue dita con lui, tenendo la mano forte sul cuore.  
Will prese a strusciare il proprio bacino sul fondoschiena dell'altro, facendogli ben intendere le sue prossime intenzioni e Jem gli strinse ancora di più le dita e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro profondo.  
“Muoviti, William.”  
Di nuovo tutti i buoni propositi del moro si annullarono al suono di quella voce implorante che quasi non riconosceva. Imprecò ancora, schioccando la lingua, gli sollevò la gamba e senza troppe cerimonie entrò in lui. Ebbe il presentimento di star frantumando un qualcosa di altamente fragile e violando una persona in tutta la sua intimità, ma l'ebbrezza che gli procurava essere unito finalmente a Jem in quel modo spazzò via ogni timore.  
“Stai bene?” Gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, stando immobile, aspettando che fosse l'altro a dargli il permesso di continuare. Non poteva vederlo in faccia per bene, ma era sicuro che in quel momento avesse una smorfia di dolore dipinta in volto. In qualche modo condivideva anche le sensazioni di Jem, probabilmente grazie al loro rapporto di parabatai.  
“Sì...”  
James si era irrigidito in un primo momento, ma la presenza dell'altro così vicina a lui, l'amore che gli stava dimostrando e la voglia di volerlo vivere ancora più intensamente gli fecero scordare il dolore per dar spazio al piacere.  
Qualche istante dopo, Will cominciò a spingere dentro di lui con movimenti lenti, trattandolo come la più preziosa delle cose. Ben presto, però, l'eccitazione, il cuore martellante, le scosse di godimento e gli ansimi ebbero la meglio. Le spinte si fecero più vigorose, la velocità aumentava sempre di più e non erano in grado di pensare ad altro se non a loro stessi incatenati tra loro in quel trasporto passionale.  
Will si sporse sul viso di Jem, facendo ricadere i ricci scuri sui suoi zigomi sudati e si appiccicarono subito. La pelle accaldata aveva ottenuto lo stesso risultato sul resto del corpo. Cercò la bocca del suo parabatai e se ne appropriò all'istante. Non potevano essere più incatenati di così.  
La loro anima si era ricongiunta in un unico corpo e il senso di completezza che ne scaturì proruppe in lacrime da parte di entrambi. Scendevano silenziose ad ogni movimento di bacino, ad ogni bacio, ad ogni carezza, mischiandosi con le perle di sudore che rendevano lucidi i loro corpi, alla saliva che si scambiavano fino alla mancanza di ossigeno.  
Erano lacrime di gioia, quelle stesse lacrime che potevano sfuggire alla realizzazione di un sogno o alla consapevolezza che stesse andando tutto bene, che il mondo girava nella giusta direzione e rendeva la vita semplicemente perfetta. Il sollievo di avere al proprio fianco l'unica persona che avrebbero mai voluto e che nessuno si sarebbe intromesso in quel legame unico e speciale da non poter essere espresso a parole.  
“Ti amo.” Will riuscì a dire quelle due parole nonostante la voce tremante e spezzata dai gemiti. Ormai sentiva di essere arrivato all'apice, lo stesso valeva per Jem che aveva portato indietro il braccio libero per incastrare il collo del moro e affondare le unghie nei suoi capelli, stringendoli sempre più forte all'aumentare dell'intensità del rapporto.  
Nel giro di qualche altra spinta raggiunsero l'orgasmo in simultanea e rilassarono tutti i muscoli, sprofondando nel cuscino, crollando sul materasso esausti e riprendendo fiato.  
Will gli baciò la spalla con tanti lievi schiocchi e uscì da lui, provando un piccolo senso di vuoto nel gesto che fu subito cacciato via dalla bocca di Jem che si univa ancora alla propria.  
“Mi dispiace per prima.” Sussurrò Will buttando fuori l'aria.  
“Se vuoi saperlo, mi hai fatto davvero arrabbiare per un attimo.” Gli accarezzò la guancia con l'indice e il medio.  
“Ne sono consapevole.”  
“Non fartene una colpa se sei uno stupido incorreggibile.” Jem si mise a ridere e quella risata fu contagiosa anche per il suo parabatai.  
“Mi amerai fino alla fine, Jem?”  
“Fino alla fine di questa vita e in tutte le altre.”  
“Oppure nella vita eterna al di là del fiume.”  
Jem annuì e Will riprese a parlare.  
“ _Siamo legati io e te per tutte le generazioni a venire. Per sempre._ ”  
Il volto di entrambi s'illuminò più dello splendere della Luna e del Sole insieme e di tutte le stelle. L'amore reciproco era ben maggiore di quello espresso nel giuramento dei parabatai. Non amavano l'altro come se stesso, lo amavano ancora di più, al di sopra di qualsiasi altra cosa potesse esistere e questo li rendeva davvero completi.  
“Inoltre dovresti sentirti davvero onorato.” Will incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. “Sei l'unico che abbia mai visto il mio drago.” Lo ammiccò.  
“Quanto può cadere nel volgare William Herondale? Spero che si stia riferendo al tatuaggio e non ad altro.”  
“Per l'Angelo! Ovviamente parlavo del mio tatuaggio. Quindi è lei, signorino James Carstairs, che si è fatto pensieri impudici.”  
Will l'osservò arrossire e si riabbassò per l'ennesima volta sul suo viso per ripetergli quanto l'amasse, prima di coprire entrambi con il lenzuolo e scivolare in un torpore che li fece incontrare anche nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
  
  
 


End file.
